GB No. 801510 discloses a soldering apparatus in which solder is pumped continuously from a container to a storage chamber having a pluraity of orifices in the form of upwardly extending tubes through which solder is pumped. The apparatus is supported on a table which is movable vertically by a rotating cam. An article to be soldered is moved into position above the apparatus and the table is then raised to touch the solder leaving the tubes, to solder the article. Heaters are provided in both the container and storage chamber. A flux applicator is also positioned on the table, downstream of the soldering apparatus, for applying flux prior to soldering.
GB No. 1556546 discloses a wave soldering device in which solder is pumped upwardly through a nozzle which tapers towards its upper, open end. The nozzle is canted over so that the solder leaves the nozzle in the form of a wave. Articles to be soldered are then passed across the top of the wave.